Blind Adventures
by KHfan22
Summary: Rika, a blind girl, joins Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quest. She seeks her friend Hikari and develops a close friendship with the Keyblade Master. A Kingdom Hearts Story. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Rika and her world.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness is all I see. No, I'm not surrounded by Darkness. There's just something wrong with me.

But my friend, Cloud, doesn't think that.

I've been blind ever since I was a girl, after an attack. I only remember seeing my beautiful world, with my friend Hikari, my mother, and that sudden attack. I hummed a lullaby that my mother sang me. I think it was called "Simple and Clean". I heard three pairs of footsteps.

"Gwarsh… where do you think this world is called?" Voice 1 asked.

"Let's ask her." Voice 2 said.

"She seems busy." Voice 1 said.

"Sora, stop!" Voice 3 said.

"Hello?" Voice 2, or Sora, asked.

"This world is called Olympus Coliseum. You're here to sign up for the games right?" I asked.

Sora was surprised but he didn't want to show it. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with your friends." I said.

His friends came over.

"I'm Sora; that's Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"Well, Sora, I think I have to hear your voices to know who you are." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Voice 3 asked.

"Uhh… I think she's blind…" Voice 1 said.

"Bingo," I said.

They were silent.

"So, who's Donald and who's Goofy?" I asked.

"Ayuck, hi there, I'm Goofy." Voice 1 said.

"Hello, Goofy." I said and leaned into a bow.

"And I'm Donald Duck." The third voice stated and I stood on ground.

"Hello, Donald and Cloud," I said.

* * *

"No, I won't fight Rika." Cloud glared at Hades.

"Come on! She's easy to beat! She's blind for Pete's sake!" Hades said.

"Still, I won't try and fight her." Cloud said and Hades laughed.

"Why? Because you _love_ her?" Hades flashed his eyelids.

"No, because she's a friend." Cloud said.

"Hey, we have a contract and I say you finish off Rika to get to Hercules." Hades said.

"The answer is no." Cloud hissed and walked away. He found Rika on her favorite cooling spot in this world and three boys. He hid in the shadows and she said hello to him.

The boys looked back to see nobody and told her nobody was there.

"Nonsense, he's right there in the shadows." She said.

He chuckled and stepped out. "You never cease to amaze me, Rika." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat next to the wall at the bottom near the entrance. I heard Sora's group and Cloud was up.

"So, Rika, How long do you think they'll manage?" Hades asked me.

I didn't answer.

"Hello? Lord of the Dead here!" He said.

"Yes, I heard you." I said.

"Well?" He asked.

"I believe they will defeat him, even if Cloud is a friend of mine." I said.

Hades laughed and watched. "Ah, it's a shame you can't watch this." He said and faced with an arrow at his neck.

"What do you want, Hades?" I muttered.

"Nothing…" He said and I stood up.

"Get away from me." I said and pressed my hand on the wall. I walked away. I found Phil and asked him how were Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well, they're good, but I don't think they'll survive with Cloud here." Phil said.

I smiled. "Sora and his friends are good fighters. I know the first I heard their voices." I said.

"I wish I could believe you, Rika." He said.

I heard a grunt and a thud from Cloud and I pushed myself from the wall. "It seems I was right." I said.

"Okay you're up against him next." Phil said.

I frowned. "Surely you can give them a rest first. Do you see it? Donald and Goofy are unconscious." I said.

Phil sighed and nodded. "Okay then… Hey Kid! You have one match coming up and that'll be it alright?" Phil asked.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Miss Rika, here." Phil said.

"What," Sora asked. "But she's…" Sora stopped not daring to say it.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm useless." I crossed my arms.

"Sorry…" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I took an arrow and notched it on my bow. I listened for any movement. It wasn't long until I shot one in front.

There was a big thud and I doubted that I hit goofy.

I heard that he was tall and very protective.

He despised weapons and carried a shield of his own.

Donald was a magician and was short with a short temper.

Sora was a boy with the Keyblade.

I felt sad for his loss. I liked his personality.

It had determination, courage, anything that had a voice of a warrior.

I began to move swiftly as lightning started to shoot out from the air. I inched my way closer to Sora and jumped back to an open spot. I notched an arrow and let go as soon as I took aim. I was rewarded with a grunt.

"How is she fighting?" Sora asked.

I guess he can be a bit naïve.

"She has ears of a wolf and is swift as a fox." Cloud said somewhere.

I smiled and heard a _swish_ sound. I flipped back to be cornered.

"Nice one Goofy!" Sora shouted.

I chuckled and heard Sora ran after me. I ran after him and before he could swing his keyblade and I ducked and punched him in the gut.

He doubled over and I punched him on his chin.

I found where Goofy and Donald are and ran at them. I managed to dodge Donald's magic and knock him out but Goofy blocked himself with his shield and I felt a sting on my hand.

Goofy tried to hit me but I jumped.

I heard Sora run ready to attack and I jumped over Sora.

A ring of metal against metal was heard and soon heavy vibrations ran through the field

'A rumble? It sounds like…' I gasped and Rocks flew into the air as Cerberus attacked.

He was about to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy when I threw a rock at one of the faces.

I sprang into a run, but Cerberus landed a paw on me and knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sora asked.

"She's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Cloud muttered.

"I think she's waking up!" Goofy said.

I rubbed my forehead and sat up. "Where's Cerberus?" I asked.

"We beat him." Sora said.

I grinned and continued rubbing my head.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked when footsteps walked away.

I smiled and nodded. "But I'll be fine." I said and stood up.

"You fight really well." Sora said.

I chuckled and patted his head which I found out was spiky.

"You did great, but I think a few more months of training and we'll see how the infamous keyblade master is." I said and felt for a wall. I guessed Sora's hand grabbed mine.

"Where to Lady Rika?" He asked.

I knew he was smiling and grinned back. "Where you first found me, Sir Sora." I played and we strode off towards my favorite spot.

* * *

Later

"Now wait just one moment!" I yelled.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at me.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" I said.

"It's too dangerous. If we get into a fight, our enemy will have an advantage." Sora said. "Also, Donald won't allow it…" There was annoyance in Sora's voice.

"Please Sora… I can't live here forever… Everyday I think of my homeworld…" I directed my head to the ground.

"Okay then… but promise to stay out of sight?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Right, let's head for Traverse Town." Sora said.

I smiled and went off looking for Cloud. "Cloud? Cloud! Where are you?" I asked.

"What is it Rika?" Cloud said behind me.

I turned and smiled. "I'm leaving, Cloud! I'm going with Sora and his friends." I said.

"Well now, I told you that you would meet them." He said.

"Yes, and I'll be back, Cloud." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be waiting for you then." He said.

I nodded. "I know that you and I will find the ones were looking for. Just don't give up." I said.

"Did I say anything about giving up?" He asked ruffling my hair.

I grabbed his hand and smiled again. "No, you didn't but still." I said and turned. "I better leave now… I can't make them wait any longer." I said.

"Right, Good luck on finding Hikari." He said.

I nodded and gave him a hug around the waist.

He patted my back and I ran off knowing the hallways in the back of my mind.

* * *

Traverse Town

I felt the walls in amazement. "Wow! These walls are very different from Olympus Coliseum." I said and Sora pulled me away from the walls and pushed me up a stair of stairs.

"Yeah…" He muttered and I laughed.

"Okay, Sora… I can walk on my own. I just need someone to be my eyes." I said.

We took hands and he led me off to where ever the trio needed to go.

"What's this? Kid's got a girlfriend!" A man's voice shouted suddenly.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sora shouted and let go of my hand.

I listened as Sora explained and the man named Cid waved his hand in front of me. "I can hear that…" I said.

"Dang it, the boy is telling the truth!" He shouted.

"Thanks…" I muttered looking at a random direction and crossing my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I laughed nervously as Yuffie asked me all these questions about me and my life.

She started rambling about something and I looked out the window.

"Hey, Yuffie," Sora said.

"Yes, Sora?" Yuffie chirped happily.

"I want to talk to Rika if that's okay with you." Sora said.

Yuffie nodded and left to bother Leon.

Sora walked out of the Small House to the Third District.

"Thanks Sora…" I said.

"No problem, but I really do want to talk to you." He said.

I stopped and waited.

"Well…I wanted to know what your world was like." Sora asked.

I closed my eyes thinking of the sad things I saw. "You… really want to know huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know mine, so I think it's even if I know yours." He said.

I nodded. "It was a sun lighted place, but it was at dawn when everything got dark. We didn't know what was going to happen because we never seen the world's sky get dark so fast. The attack started hours after the storm hit and I was just a small girl."

* * *

"_Mother, what's happening?" I asked._

"_Hush, my little one. We must move with no sound." My mother said. She sounded like she was afraid. She heard a swift sound like a _Whoosh_! I heard it too and got curious._

"_Something is after us…" I whispered at her._

_She opened a door and went in._

_I looked around to see darkness._

_She put me down and headed for the door._

"_Mother, I'm scared… Don't leave me." I whimpered._

"_I'll be back, young one. When you see a black creature, run for your life." She said and ran off._

_I curled up in a ball and wept._

_Screams of townsfolk were heard and I covered my ears and closed my eyes._

'_Be brave my Rika.'_

_I could hear my fallen father's voice. I missed him. I gasped as I felt cold._

_The screaming stopped._

_I wonder of my friend Hikari. I heard feet shuffling and gasped at yellow beady eyes._

_It was those black creatures!_

_I ran outside and ran for my life just like my mother said. I heard them following me._

"_Rika! Rika! Where are you?"_

_I heard yelling of my friend Hikari. I spotted her and ran towards her._

_She saw me but gasped._

_In an instant I turned around and faced a large creature._

_It swiped me at my chest and I felt myself disappear before I hit the ground._

_Everything was dark and I began to forget who I was._

_It wasn't a long time until I heard Hikari's voice. It brought me back to my world and we were still being attacked by those dark creatures._

_We came to a clearing where a dark vortex was seen._

_A force was pulling us and we held on to each other, until… we let go._

* * *

"I arrived at Olympus Coliseum and lived there as a blind girl." I finished.

Sora was silent and hugged me so suddenly that I jumped. "I'm sorry…" He said.

I broke the sudden hug and smiled. "It's alright… I just hope that my young friend is okay. I defended her so many times that… It's hard to let go of the fact that she isn't here…" I whispered.

We were silent but I smiled at his direction.

"Come on! Let's go back before everyone gets any ideas." I said and he grabbed my wrist while pulling me towards the Small House.


	6. Chapter 6

"So we're going to warp our selves to a new world?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be great!" Sora said.

I laughed.

"Everyone ready?" Donald asked.

We all nodded eager to arrive to the next world.

"Here we go!" Donald pressed the Warp button and the next thing I knew was someone on top of me.

"Sora, is that you?" I asked quietly. I never knew Sora was that heavy!

"Oops, sorry Rika…" Goofy said and got off me.

I laughed and smiled. "Sure, but don't tell anyone about what I asked." I whispered.

"Right… Got it…" He said cheerfully.

We landed on something soft and made a small crunching noise.

I reached down to feel warm sand. "Anybody know where we are?" I asked while pouring sand from my hands.

"Well we're in front of a huge set of doors and it's probably in the desert." Sora said.

"I meant the world…" I asked.

Sora laughed nervously and Donald piped in.

"Agrabah, that's the world we're in."

I nodded and Sora took my wrist.

"Let go in!" He said and ran towards a direction.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course, you're here right?" He asked and I felt myself heat up.

I didn't know from what: the heat from the sun or the fact that Sora liked my presence.

A feeling inside of me hoped that it was from the heat of the sun.

* * *

In the past minutes I met a girl named Jasmine and Sora told me to stay here so they can go and get Aladdin.

"Come on, Rika." Jasmine said and I fumbled with my fingers.

"Umm… Can you please… umm… take me to where you are going?" I asked softly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

I repeated what I said but a little louder.

"Why, is there something wrong?" She asked

"Well… You see… I sort of… I cannot see…" I whispered the last three words and she seemed to hear it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She took my hand and we started walking.

"It's alright; I've been blind for a long time." I said. I could tell she was smiling and I smiled back.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" An evil voice asked and I immediately took out my bow.

"Jafar!" Jasmine gasped.

"Jasmine, stay close to me." I said and felt her surprised gaze.

"But… You can't fight!" She said.

"Watch me." I said and pulled out some arrows. I notched it on the bow and waited. I let go and it hit the wall. I cursed as I quickly took another arrow, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Ah, young Rika. I have heard about you." The voice said and his fingers brushed my chin.

Such coldness made a blood turn into ice, a shiver run up my spine, and my heart nearly stopped beating.

"I wonder if you're fit to be a true heartless." He said.

"You don't know the true meaning of evil, Sora will defeat you." I whispered and he lifted me above the floor.

"Such brave words for a blind girl…" He tossed me to a big heartless and Jasmine screamed.

A force knocked my head making me fall to the ground


	7. Chapter 7

"_Cloud, I can't keep this shut! I just have to tell you this." I said._

_Cloud laughed and I felt his gaze at me. "What is it then?" He asked._

"_Oh, sorry... It's these visions again… It's about a young man with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He was kind of sad with three friends. Then everything blurred to a new scene where heartless swarmed a place called Hollow Bastion. There were also these strange white beings." I said._

"_Hollow Bastion," He asked. "How did it look like?" He asked._

_I closed my eyes and pictured the strange place. "It's beautiful, but there were a few spots that had to be fixed. There were happy people with shops of many items. You were there and you seemed really handsome." I smiled._

_He chuckled and hugged me with an arm around my shoulders. "I'm beginning to think you're a fortuneteller." He said._

_I smiled and frowned. "There is something else, but it was blurry. I can tell it was a boy, but I don't know who. He had brown spiky hair and red clothing. Next to him were a Duck and a strange shape of a grown man, if not a dog." I said._

_Cloud released me and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about it now. I think these visions will happen in the future." He said._

_I smiled and nodded._

_Phil came up to tell us that we had a fight going on._

* * *

I sat up and felt my surroundings. I sighed and regretted myself for wearing a few simple clothes like a shirt and a long skirt. I ran my hand behind my head and found my guiding stick. I tapped the floor and walked around the unknown room. I hit something and heard a metal fall to the ground like munny being dropped from heartless. I reached down to feel a cold round object. It was coins and I assume it was something called gold. I dropped it on the floor and continued walking until I found stairs and the walls showed a door opening. I walked through it and felt my stick run along the ground and then drop. I pulled it back and scooted myself to the right. I felt the wall and began walking. 'This is useless! I'm stuck in a place where I don't know where I'm going, there must be a cliff next to me, and Sora can't guide me along this wretched place!' I thought and suddenly felt a sharp pain that nearly pushed me off the cliff. I grabbed onto the side and felt like wanting to let go and just die here with out anybody knowing. I climbed to ground and heard a stream of water shoot out in front of me and behind me. When it stopped I stood up and started running straight with my guiding stick in front of me. I stopped when the stick hit a wall. I sighed and felt around to see if there was a door. I smiled when there was.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so I'm not really happy about this chapter because of that giant paragraph (tries to kill it) but I don't know how to change it so I'll just leave it like that. And Yes I have noticed that my chapters are short. There will be more longer ones in the near future.


	8. Chapter 8

The trip through the halls was fine when I got to sand after a long set of stairs. I sighed and closed my eyes falling into sleep.

* * *

I felt someone carrying me and I felt familiar hand gloves. "Mmm… Sora...?" I whispered.

"Rika, Welcome back," He said and placed me on a bed.

I sat up and smiled.

"Do you know where Jasmine is?" Sora asked.

I thought and frowned. "I'm afraid that Jafar has gotten her. He took me to a place where it took me a long time to get out. I didn't find Jasmine anywhere." I said.

Sora placed a hand on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Rika," He said.

"Sora, Why are you sorry for?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have left you alone!" He said.

I patted his back and shook my head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't know Jafar would appear while you were going to save Aladdin. Oh, By the way where is this Aladdin?" I asked and heard footsteps. I stood up and brushed my skirt.

"Aladdin, this is Rika. Rika, this is Aladdin." Sora said and I waited for his voice.

"Umm…" He said and Sora took my hand to touch his.

"Oh, you were waiting for a hand shake?" I asked.

"Oh right, I forgot…" He said and shook my hand.

I smiled and gave a, "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing, just something about… It's nothing important." I said and crossed my arms.

"Let's go and find Jasmine; she should be around here." Aladdin said.

* * *

I listened to the battle that was going on and heard it was going farther and farther. I stepped out and jumped when a few heartless appeared. I fought my way out.

"You're useless without that boy, aren't you?" Jafar asked.

"You're not taking me this time." I hissed.

"I don't intend to… to the Cave of Wonders young lady." He laughed and disappeared.

I heard the sound of Heartless and stepped back.

"Rika, hold on!" Sora's voice shouted.

I heard a heartless leap and I slashed it with an arrow. I pulled back and aimed at a new Heartless to attack.

Sora came to me when I defeated all of the Heartless.

"Sora, we must hurry to the Cave of Wonders." I said.

Sora nodded and he led me towards the others.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed silent as carpet, a magic carpet, flew us towards The Cave of Wonders.

"Rika, stay with us but hide when heartless show up." Sora said.

I nodded and we went in the cave. I heard heartless appear and Sora told me to run up the stairs out of sight. I listened to the fight and then it was quiet.

"Rika, you can come out now." Sora said.

I walked down the stairs and we went off.

We went around until I felt a force push me and Sora.

I expected to feel ground but I felt nothing but cold air. I heard Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald yell our names before we were too far to hear anything.

We fell into water and I gasped for air when we both broke the surface.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not helpless." I said and he grabbed my hand so he can guide me to land. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're probably deeper in the cave. I guess we'll meet the others later." Sora said.

I nodded and we walked around.

"Hey, there's Goofy, Donald, and Aladdin!" Sora said and we broke into a run to catch up.

Goofy brought us into a hug and we went to move on to look for Jasmine.

* * *

I made my way to Jasmine and felt a barrier block us to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin. I shook Jasmine. I kept shaking her but it was no use. I felt another presence near and listened.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Just a girl locked up with a princess. By your voice I suppose you're lost." I said.

"I'm not lost!" he yelled.

I winced at his sudden yell. "I'm blind, not deaf and I didn't mean you're lost in a world I meant…"

He pushed me out of the way and pick up Jasmine. "I need to go." He said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

He left without a word.

I frowned and felt the barrier disappear. I stood up and was embraced with a hug from Sora.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

I shook my head. "Honestly, you have to learn that I can take care of myself." I said.

Sora chuckled and Donald and Goofy told him to seal a key hole.

A small heart warming Hum came from the Keyblade and I was lost in my visions.

__

He wore a black coat and his hair was messy as usual.

_I ran up to him and he turned looking at me while I took a deep breath."Are you really leaving?" I asked._

_"I need to know who I am. I feel incomplete. Something is really missing… It's… what I have to do." He replied._

_"Alright then, but promise me you'll come back." I said._

_"I'm sorry, I can't promise that… But I can promise you to we'll see each other again." He said._

_"Alright, here, I made this myself." I said and pulled out a wooden figure of a couple._

_He managed a small chuckle. "You and your silly carvings." He said._

_"It's what I do." I smiled._

_"Good bye --, Axel…" He said and left._

_"He's right… He won't come back… But we'll see him again... and the two others." I said._

_"I hope you're right, --" Axel said._

_"Of course, when have I ever lied to you?"_

"Rika, are you alright?" Sora asked.

I sat up rubbing my head. "Yes, I had… I saw a little scene, that's all." I said.

"Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"I failed to protect her. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright, we'll find her somewhere. Let's get out of here and back to my house." Aladdin said and we left.

* * *

Aladdin granted Genie's freedom and asked, in favor, for him to join us on our journey.

Genie could not resist.

We said our good-bye and left Agrahbah.

"Hey, there's a new world. Its looks like it's mostly underwater." Sora said.

"Let's go in hopes of finding something there." I said. I felt him nod and we set coarse.


	10. Chapter 10

Cool water filled my lungs which turned into gills and I couldn't feel my feet for my feet were turned into a fin. I felt rather exposed for I felt two seashells covering my chest. I knew what I was- a mermaid! I felt something bump into me with a strange hard shell.

"A-hyuck! Sorry Rika…" Goofy said

"Goofy? What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a sea turtle; do you know what that is?" He asked.

I chuckled and wondered about Donald.

"Donald's an octopus." Goofy said, somehow receiving the ability to read minds.

"And Sora?" I asked.

"He's a merman! He's having trouble…" Goofy laughed his common laugh before I felt three new presences.

"I knew I saw something, it's just four friends from somewhere far away." A voice 1 said.

"Princess Ariel! Do not go close to them! You don't know if their one of them!" a voice 2 said.

"I think they're okay, Hey, I'm Flounder!" A voice 3 named Flounder said.

"I'm Ariel and that's Sebastian." Voice 1 said.

"I'm Rika, The sea turtle is Goofy, Octopus is Donald and the Merman is Sora. We're travelers from a different sea." I said.

"Hmm, you do swim strangely, except for you, Rika. Come on Flounder will teach you how to swim around here!" Ariel said and I wonder who this Flounder and Sebastian looked like.

I waited until Sora, Donald, and Goofy got their swimming right before we started to swim around the world. I held on to Sora most of our way.

It was as you say, troublesome.

Ariel led us somewhere and I heard a rock move.

Sora swam off to look around leaving me floating around.

I touched the rock and felt around.

"Careful, Rika, there are sharp objects." Goofy called out.

I smiled. "Thank you Goofy." I said and felt something on the rock. I ran my hand over it feeling a trident shape on it. 'Strange… why is something like this on here?' I thought. I hand touched my shoulder and I turned quickly.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped and heard a crash.

I felt my cheeks heat up and swim over towards where I heard the crash. "I'm sorry, Sora… Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too Rika. I shouldn't have scared you." He said.

I smiled and he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Everyone is leaving." He said and pulled me along with him.

* * *

In the next few hours I have met Ariel's father, King Triton, and fought many Heartless.

We swam a current and fought a shark.

Sora led to me to a strange place that seemed cold and dark.

I rubbed my arms and felt something slither by me. I stopped and felt the slither again. I turned and frowned. "Sora?" I called out.

There was no response.

I narrowed my eyes trying to summon up courage, but in this place it was difficult. "Sora?" I called again and heard laughing. I felt something wrap around me and I couldn't help but scream.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Hikari, where are you?" My little self yelled and walked around the streets. "Come on, Kari! This isn't funny anymore!" I said. I heard a scream and ran towards it. I saw Hikari being bullied by a bunch of boys older than us. "Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled._

_The big boys turned to me._

_I stepped back noting that they were much larger than me._

"_Oh, we have a tough one, guys." One of them said._

"_You better not hurt Hikari!" I said._

"_Aww… is her friend worried about her? You know that she can't hide behind you every time…" another boy said._

"_We're still friends and friends stick together!" I yelled. "So leave us alone."_

_They laughed at me and walked past me._

_A boy pushed me to a wall and I glared at them._

_I went up to my friend and helped her up._

"_I'm sorry, Rika…" She said._

"_Don't worry, Hikari, I'll keep you safe." I said._

"_But you got hurt." She said looking at my bruised shoulder._

"_It's alright." I said and smiled._

_She stared at me then smiled._

"_Let's go home." I said._

"_Yeah, a nice shower sounds good…" She said._

_I laughed and we raced off._

I opened my eyes and felt a tentacle wrap around me. I yelped as I was pulled towards someone.

"Rika!" Sora shouted.

I struggled but the person holding me was strong. But I won't give up!

"Give me the Trident and I'll give you back your friend."

I stopped.

"How about you let her go?" Sora yelled and heard him swim up. He swung his keyblade.

The woman moved back loosening her grip.

I flipped and smacked my fin at her.

She grunted.

I flipped again smacking my fin again at her.

She backed off and Sora swam up to me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then, do you want first back at her?" He asked.

I smiled.

He grabbed both of my hands and spun me around. He threw me towards Ursula and I rolled into a ball.

I felt her presence and slapped her twice. I swam up, did a flip, and crashed my fist down on her skull.

She growled and advanced me.

I swam sideways and Sora swam up whacking his Keyblade at her.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took care of Ursula and we went away from Ursula's lair.

"That was great fighting, Rika." Goofy said.

I smiled and felt Sora's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I let you out of my sight, Rika. I keep leaving you alone and I feel really bad for it." He said.

I frowned at his voice and poked his forehead hard.

"What happened to the courageous voice that I heard in Olympus Coliseum?" I asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"When I heard your voice it was a determined voice, I could feel what you're willing to do for your friends. But now I feel someone about to give up." I gave a little shrug. "Maybe you're not fit for the Keyblade Master." I said.

"I am!" Sora yelled back.

I smiled at him. "That's what I'm talking about." I said.

"Err… You tricked me didn't you…?" He asked.

I brought my hand up to my mouth hiding my smile. "Maybe." I said. I could feel his smile and

He grabbed my hands twirling me in the deep blue sea.

It seemed he forgot that Donald, Goofy, and Ariel were watching us. I

laughed and nodded. "Let's go, I'm sure Ursula isn't defeated yet." I said.

Sora nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

"There is a world near Agrahbah. It's called Halloween Town." Sora said.

I smiled. "Something tells me that it's pretty scary there." I said.

"Let's check it out." Sora said.

I looked away from the direction of Sora's voice and gave a silent sigh. 'Sora is becoming stronger, but am I becoming stronger? I better not have it get to me. Sora will be worried, even If I knew him after a few worlds.' I tightened my fist and closed my eyes. 'Hikari… I'm coming for you.'

* * *

Leon made his way to Cid's shop with Yuffie at his side.

Cid called for him for an important matter.

"What is it Cid?" Leon asked and Cid looked up.

He pointed at the couches and Leon turned to see a girl with light brown braids and olive golden eyes. "I found her while making my way back here. She was at Hollow Bastion." Cid said.

Aerith was sitting next to the girl, looking up at the three. "Cid and I tried to get her talking, but she wanted to see Rika." Aerith said.

Leon sat in front of the girl and looked at the girl. "Hello?" He called and the girl raised her head slightly to see him. "Do you know your name?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Will you tell us?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"If you see Rika, will you talk?" He asked.

She frowned. "How, do you know Rika?" She asked in a soft voice.

"We knew her by a friend of ours. His name is Sora." Yuffie said.

She looked at Yuffie and looked down. "If you know her… then you must how she's doing." She whispered.

"She's fine; she's just having a few sight problems." Aerith said.

"Sight problems?" She asked.

"Before we tell you other things, will you tell us your name?" Leon asked.

She looked at the ground.

"_Hikari, when we get older, I know that we'll face problems." Rika said._

"_Yeah, you told me about those things, school, money, housing, we have to face what our parents are going through in the future." She said._

_Rika shook her head. "No, I mean… We'll be seeing new people, people from places that you never thought that existed. I know… I saw it in my dreams…" She said looking at her hands. "There are bad people and good people. You have to choose who you will consider good and who you consider bad. Run away from the bad, Hikari, and don't stop running until you see someone good." She said._

_Hikari looked at the ground. "Right, I'll remember that." She said._

_Rika smiled. "Come on, I think my mom is making cookies." She said jumping off a wall that they sat on._

"My… My…" Hikari looked away.

"I see you're not ready. It's alright. Yuffie, get her to the red room. If she came back from Hollow Bastion, then she must have been through a lot." Leon said.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sora's Pov)

I landed on the ground and looked around. I saw Donald in wrappings and Goofy with a zombie costume. I looked at myself and felt two sharp teeth in my mouth. "Whoa!" I said.

Rika tilted her head. "What is it, Sora?" She asked.

"I'm a vampire!" I said.

She felt her black dress and frowned. "What are Donald and Goofy?" She asked.

"A mummy!" Donald asked.

"I think I'm a zombie." Goofy said.

"What am I?" I asked. I grabbed her black hat and poked the top at her face. "A witch." I said and she stepped back.

She grabbed her hat and put it on her. "Stop that or I'll turn you into a toad." She said.

"Not until I suck your blood out!" I said and she smiled. I felt my heart leap at her smile. I've been feeling that for a while since I met her. "Okay let's check this place out!" I said and I grabbed Rika's hand running off to a pair of gates.

* * *

(Rika's Pov)

I held on to my hat as Sora dragged me to a stop. I grunted and sighed. My hair felt really weird in two long braids (If you didn't watch MAR then you won't see why I put it in braids).

Two round balls held the braid in place.

I sighed and heard the gates open with an irritating screech.

We all walked around and I jumped as a pointy finger poked my side.

"Eep!" I yelled out and covered my mouth.

"I see we have new comers!" A happy voice said and I held on to the closest person which was Sora.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I go by a lot of names! The Pumpkin King, the master of terror, the king of nightmares, but you can call me Jack Skellington! Please Jack is alright too." He said.

"It's okay Rika, I think he's good." Sora said.

I stepped next to Sora and listened to introductions.

"Splendid! You can help out with Halloween!" He said.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll help all I can!" I said.

"And what makes you say that?" Jack asked leaning close to my face. "Hmm… You have strange eyes." He said.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

"Hmm… You have strange eyes." Jack said and I tugged him away from Rika.

"Let's go meet this Professor!" I said. I looked back and saw Rika take Goofy's hand for guidance.

Jack forgot about Rika's eyes and went off leading us towards the lab.

I looked at all the books and saw Goofy turn to Rika.

"Rika, you like books right?" He asked.

Rika smiled. "Yes, but I might not have laid my hands on a book for many years…" She said and my heart sunk to my stomach because of her voice trailing off.

"Is there a way for people like you to read?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, but I don't think there are books like that in any worlds." She said.

"What's all this about books?"

We (but Rika) all looked at an old man in a wheelchair with his head open showing his brain.

He scratched it and closed his head which pretty much scared me… a little.

"Professor, these gents and lady…" Jack said kissing Rika's hand "are here to help us with our… experiment." He said.

"These kids? Bah! Tell them to go away! We are fine by ourselves!" The professor said.

"Professor, please, let us help you on your experiment. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are very good at helping and I have read a few large volumes when I was little." Rika said. She shifted her body at our gaze at her. "And please stop looking at me like I grew another head!" She said and we quickly looked away. She smiled.

"Read a few volumes? At what age?" the Professor asked.

"Oh, when I was seven or eight." She said.

I couldn't help but to stare at her! I mean, at the age of seven and eight?

_She truly is an amazing girl…_

'Who are you?' I thought.

_Who else? Your mother?_ The voice asked.

I sighed in my head and listened to the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Hikari walked around in the first district and ran her hand on the third district door. She placed her other hand on the door ready to push it until a voice called her.

"I hope you're not planning to go to the Third District." Leon said.

"I want to see Merlin; I want to see other things than the First district." She said.

"The Heartless will go after you. This district is the safest place in Traverse Town." He said.

She sighed and walked with Leon to Cid's shop.

"You can see the other districts when Rika, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive." Leon said.

* * *

(Halloween Town)

(Rika's Pov)

I stayed in the Lab while Sora went around Halloween Town with Jack.

"So, Rika, what do you think of Sora?" Sally asked. Sally was an experiment of Dr. Finklestein and had a liking towards Jack.

I smiled. "Sora is a great friend." I said.

"But do you like him?" She asked.

"Of course, he's a friend and he guides me everywhere." I said.

"I mean deeper…" She said.

"Oh… Oh!' I said and felt the room around me get hot, or maybe it was me. "Umm…" I grabbed my hat and chuckled.

"So you do like him?" Sally asked.

"I… I don't know…" I said. I was too busy thinking of Sora to feel Sally's smile. I was relieved that she left, but my heart still beat faster than before.

I was shaken awake by Sora's voice and sat up. "Oh… I must have dozed off." I said.

"Yeah, Come on, we're going back to Traverse Town." Sora said.

I stood up and Sora grabbed my hand. I turned my head away from him feeling a bit nervous again.

We walked off towards the gate and got on the Gummi Ship where Donald and Goofy waited.

Despite my nervousness, I could feel a surprise in Traverse Town, just waiting for me.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

I looked at Rika's sleeping face as it was pressed against the cold metal of the Gummi ship. I sighed and moved Rika so she could lean on my shoulder. I glared at Donald and Goofy as they gave a small chuckle. I shook my head and leaned my head on hers. I listened to the soft breath she took and felt myself drift to another world.

* * *

(Traverse Town)

"Rika, we're going to check around the Town. You know your way right?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Sora. I'll be fine, besides I have my bow with me." I said.

"Alright, but if you need us then go to Merlin's house! Just go to the Third District and take Leon with you. But if you find someone then it's a red door with a flame on it."

I heard the trio's footsteps leave and I began to take slow steps. I closed my eyes and felt the stick meet the stairs. I climbed them and felt the wall. I knew that the right of me will be Cid's shop, so I traveled left. I managed to come across a cool damp area until I froze. "Come on out, I can hear you." I said.

Soft footsteps came up to me and a hand turned me.

"Rika! It's you!" The girl said.

I grabbed the hand and touched the face. "Hikari… Hikari?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's me!" She said embracing me into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

I dropped my stick and hugged her tight. "I knew I would find you!" I whispered.

Hikari nodded and sighed. "Now I can go to the Second and Third Districts, but I only saw the Hotel…" She said.

I laughed. "Come on and help me to the door, we'll go to the Second District then the Third." I said.

She grabbed my hand and I put my stick away. "But you're… Blind…" She said.

"So?" I asked.

"We can't fight…" She said.

I shook my head as we passed Cid's shop up two flights of stairs and in front of the Second District doors. "Ah, My friend… I trust you to have a little bit of faith in me." I said and summoned my bow.

"I knew you would be an Archer!" She said.

I smiled and we both pushed the doors open. "Now if you see any heartless then hide." I said.

We took three steps and a group of Soldier Heartless appeared.

"Go Kari!" I said.

She ran off and I got them easily by their noises.

I took care of any heartless that attacked us and Hikari explained about the walls, shops, and buildings of the Second District.

"It seems this is the largest District." She said.

"I was told." I said.

"I can't wait to meet this Sora guy!" She said.

I smiled and she stopped.

"I think we saw all of Second District, let's see the Third!" She said.

I nodded and we both pushed the doors. I defeated all of the Heartless.

"There's isn't much to see here, let's go find Sora." Hikari said.

I smiled. "You read my mind. Just find a red door with a red flame on it." I said.

"Oh I see it!" Hikari said and dragged me along.

Don't rush Kari! We are in no hurry!" I said.

Knowing Hikari, she didn't listen.

I heard water and she gasped.

"Moving rocks." She said.

I nodded. "Come on, we won't get to that house by standing here." I said and jumped on the first moving rock. I heard Hikari's grunts behind me as I made it first on the island.

"The door seems blocked." Hikari said. "Are you sure they're in here?" She asked.

"I hear their voices." I said and walked along the wall to find a hole. I went through the door colliding with a figure.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

"Hold on." I said and headed for the door.

Rika came in and we ran into each to each other.

I looked up to see Rika and a girl younger then us by one year. "Rika!" I said and helped her up.

"Sora…" She said still rubbing her head.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

She smiled and raised her hand. "I'm Rika's friend, Hikari! But you can call me Kari. I'm guessing you're Sora?" She asked and I stared at her finger that she pointed at me.

I could tell she is a hyper kid. "Umm… Yeah… Nice to meet you." I said.

Rika smiled and found a chair with a lot of books.

"Merlin, this is Rika and guys, this is Hikari." I said.

"Nice to meet you young ladies! Oh I heard a lot of things about you, my dear Rika. From Sora that is…" Merlin said and shook her hand.

"Oh, he did?" She asked and I could feel a blush running across my face.

"Why yes, he said that you had a wonderful-"

I ran towards Merlin stopping hi by covering his mouth. "Haha! Old wizards! They always chatter don't you think Rika?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded. "I believe so, Sora." She said.

Merlin pushed my hand away and glared at me. "Old wizard eh? Well how about a young Keyblade master?" He said and I ducked under a spell he was meant to cast on me.

"Now, Merlin, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rika said.

"He better!" Merlin said and I laughed nervously seeing a mischievous smirk on Hikari.

I heard that Rika tells Hikari to not get any ideas, but it's a shame Rika couldn't see that awful smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

"WHY!?" Hikari yelled and I shook my head.

"You're not coming with us, because it's too dangerous." I said.

"But Rika, you said that you can't protect me forever. I need to learn to protect myself." She said.

"That's right, and I'm giving you to Leon and Yuffie so you will learn to fight yourself." I said.

"I want you to train me." She said.

"What use am I to have one eye in my mind? I can only see visions. I'm not a good fighting teacher for you for the moment." I said. I heard Hikari sigh in defeat. "I will be back, Kari." I said.

She nodded and we hugged each other. "Don't die out there." She said.

"I'm promise." I said and walked out with Sora.

"One eye in your mind? What do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"I can see visions. To tell you the truth, I knew you before I met you." I said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "But I didn't know how you looked like." I said.

"Oh." He said.

I grabbed Sora's hand and smiled in his direction. "I'll see you sometime." I said.

"That's right, 'cause I know we'll find someone to make your eyes better!" Goofy said.

I smiled at Goofy. "Thank you Goofy, I'm sure you will all find who you're looking for and I promise to help you all." I said.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

"Thank you Goofy, I'm sure you will all find who you're looking for and I promise to help you all." Rika said.

I wanted to grab her and probably kiss her right now because of what she said, but didn't want to do it in front of Donald and Goofy.

When Donald and Goofy started walking, Rika was about to walk too.

"Rika..." I said.

"Yes, Sora?" She asked.

I hugged her and she froze. "Thank you..." I said.

"It's fine, Sora. We're friends aren't we?" She asked.

I pecked her on the cheek and she froze again. "Come on!" I said and we began running towards Donald and Goofy. I had a blush and I was sure that Rika had a blush and one hand on where I kissed her.

Halloween Town

Rika's Pov

We reached Halloween Town we found Heartless everywhere.

"What's going on?" Sora asked to no one and we began fighting the Heartless.

We went to find Jack and Sora, as usual, left me with Sally and Dr. Finklestien.

Traverse Town

Hikari walked around the Districts with Yuffie and Yuffie was suddenly thrown to the wall. "Yuffie!" Hikari said and moved to run towards her, but a hand wrapped around her.

"Now, now, Princess... You escaped once, but you won't escape another time." A voice said.

She gasped and darkness enveloped her and her captor.


	17. Chapter 17

I waited with Sally at the Moonlight Hill and we both talked about each other.

"Rika!" Sora said. He ran up to me. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"You have been gone for a long time." I said.

"I told you to stay at the lab." He said.

I smiled. "And you expect me to listen?" I asked.

"Well, yes..." He said.

I stood up and walked towards him while he stepped back. "You think I can't handle myself?" I asked.

"No, why would I think that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Thanks, Sora, for everything." I whispered and we all went back to the Gummi Ship.

"The next world is called Neverland." Chip said.

"Great let's go." Sora said.

* * *

We landed on a ship and we looked around.

"Not much to see." Sora said.

"There's someone upstairs." I said.

"I didn't think you would come." Riku said.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they so important that you wouldn't ask about your old friends?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

I heard Riku move and Sora gasped.

"Kairi!" He ran forward but was surrounded by heartless and two more people.

"That's right Sora, while you were goofing around with your three friends, I found her." Riku said.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, I have nothing to fear." He said.

"You're stupid! Soon they will take your heart away!" Sora argued.

"My heart is too strong and I picked up some other tricks." He said and I heard Sora gasp.

"You can go see your friends now." Riku said.

"Sora!" I yelled and Sora fell down a hole.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." He said.

"You're an idiot! Why would you do this to your friend?" I asked.

"To find my friends, but I guess Sora found you and those other two animals." He said.

"We're helping them find you and your friend, Kairi!" I said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Of course! I could tell he was sad because he couldn't find you in all the other worlds we've been through." I said.

Riku was about to reply but I didn't let him.

"You weren't there with him! You were going around kidnapping The Princess of Hearts! You kidnapped my friend!" I said.

"Be quiet! You don't know anything." He said.

"Oh I know more than you do. I know what will happen to you. I can see it in my mind." I said.

He landed in front of me, but I stood my ground. "You don't scare me." He said.

"You're just saying that. I can hear everything." I said as someone grabbed my hands behind me.

"Lock her up and keep her away from anyone. Also keep Sora away from Kairi until we land. I'll see you soon." He said leaning close to my face.

"It will be in another world." I said and walked away.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I heard someone slam the door open.

"Rika!" Sora said.

I looked at him. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, you know heartless and all that." Sora said.

I landed on the ground and nodded.

"Guess what Rika!" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I flew! In the sky! Can you believe it?" He asked.

"I'll believe it if I feel it." I said.

"Right, come on Tink!" A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked as I felt something fall onto me.

"Peter Pan at your service!" He said.

I smiled and Sora grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's fly!" He said.

"Hey Tink said there is something at the Clock Tower, we'll fly there." Peter Pan said.

As Sora locked the Keyhole I saw a vision run through my head.

"_Hey, are you alright?" A man's voice asked._

"_Where am I? Who are you...? Wait, why can't I see?" I asked._

"_I don't know, you're eyes are open." He said._

"_I'm... Blind?" I asked._

"_I guess so." He said and pulled me up. "Are you alright?" He asked again._

"_Yes, My name is Rika, who are you?" I asked._

"_Cloud, you're in Olympus Coliseum." He said._

_I closed my eyes and felt tears run down my cheeks._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked._

_I wiped my eyes. "My home! I think it's gone! And my family and Hikari…" I said and he patted my head._

"_They are taken by Heartless right?" He asked._

"_Those black things? Yeah…" I said._

"_I'm sorry, I can't be much of a help but your world might be gone now. You'll have to live here for now." He said._

_I felt more tears fall._

"_Come on, you have to smile. Tell you what; I'll be your friend alright?" He asked._

_I nodded. "O-okay..." I said._

"_Now let me see a smile." He said._

_I forced a giant smile and he laughed._

"_That's a pretty one for a little girl." He said._

_I smiled and he grabbed my hand leading me off around Olympus Coliseum._

"Rika, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yes... where are we?" I asked.

"In the Gummi Ship. We're going to back to Olympus Coliseum." Sora said.

I nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rika!" Cloud said.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "It's nice to hear you again!" I said.

He patted my head. "Alright, you can let go now." He said.

I smiled and let go.

"Hey you'll be in the games right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going alone." I said.

"Alright, good luck, I've been fighting a lot of tough Heartless." He said.

"I can handle them." I said.

"Of course you can." He said.

"Hey Sora, Donald, Goofy." I said.

They turned to me. "Yeah, Rika?" They asked.

"You'll have to fight Hercules to get to me if I beat him. Can you handle someone like me?" I said.

"Of course! I'll beat you anytime!" Sora said.

I smiled. "I won't hold back." I said.

"Neither will I..." Sora said.

* * *

I defeated all of the Heartless and got to Cloud.

"I won't hold back just because you're a girl, a friend, and blind!" He said.

"I don't want you to hold back." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, Rika, you always have to be tough don't you?" He asked.

I rubbed my nose. "I guess..." I said.

He charged and I charged at him.

He swung his sword and I dodged.

I made for a punch and he dodged too.

He kept swinging his sword and I kept dodging.

I kicked his hand and he dropped the sword. I turned and kicked him in the jaw.

He flew back and he took back his sword. "Time to get serious." He said.

I smiled.

He charged at me in the air and I twirled to dodge him. He charged me again and I heard cheers from Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

I jumped over Cloud and pressed my feet on his back. I landed on the ground and he got up.

"Not bad." He said.

"Not bad yourself." I said.

He tried sonic at me and I jumped to another side, but he hit me with his sword.

I fell back and grunted.

Cloud pointed his sword at me and I kicked him at his feet hard, making him fall over

I pinned him to the ground and smiled. "Sorry!" I said and punched him unconscious.

* * *

Cloud rubbed his head with moans of pain and I laughed. "You punch hard, Rika..." He muttered.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

"I beat Hercules; Sora's battle with you is almost up." I said and gave him a potion.

He took it and healed himself. "Thanks." He said.

"Good luck, Cloud." I said.

"You too." He said and watched as Sora finished off the last heartless. "Well, I'm off..." He said.

I nodded. I heard Phil walk up to me.

"Hey, Rika, it's nice to see you again! He said.

"It's nice to hear you, Phil." I said.

"I saw you beating up the Heartless without a single scratch. I'm even surprised you beat Herc!" He said.

I smiled. "The Heartless were easy, but I'm afraid Hercules broke my hand a little. It's fine now." I said.

"Yeah, that shield isn't soft you know." He said.

I nodded.

"Wow, look at Sora, Donald, and Goofy go! Well they're junior heroes." He said.

"I know they will come to your eyes to become full fledged heroes." I said.

"I'm not so sure about that, Rika." He said.

"Please, don't say that. Sora is a great warrior. You just don't see it yet." I said.

"Huh, well I might be dead before I find them as heroes." He said.

I shook my head and heard Hercules walking around.

"Hey, Rika, How's your hand?" He asked.

"My hand is fine. A simple potion will heal it." I said.

"That's good to hear, you're against Sora, Donald, and Goofy if they win against Cloud, but I really doubt it." Hercules smiled.

"I won't bother with you, since you all think that Sora's not good enough to beat you." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Come on, Rika… You know I'm just joking." He said.

* * *

I faced Sora in the ring and smiled. "Let's make this quick; one hit and that's it." I said.

"One hit?" He asked.

"That's right." I said and took a dull arrow in my hands.

Of course I didn't want to kill him.

"Alright, Your bow against my Keyblade. One hit... No more." He said.

I nodded.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there talking or are you going to fight?" Phil yelled.

I smiled and fitted the arrow.

"Here I come!" He said and I shot and he dodged at one side and I was about to step back, but he slammed his blade at my stomach.

I coughed and fell to my knees. I smiled and nodded.

"Rika, I'm sorry!" He said.

"That's alright. You win." I said and stood up with the help of Sora.


	19. Chapter 19

I smiled as Sora held the cup.

"You held back didn't you?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe... You tell me." I said.

He chuckled and rubbed my head. "You little devil..."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Because that hit I gave you made my hand hurt." Sora said.

"I'm fine." I said and we sat down in the Gummi ship.

Sora sighed and sat down next to me.

"What world is next?" I asked.

"I don't know, hey Donald?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Sora?" The raspy voice of the white Duck asked.

"When is the next world?" Sora asked.

"A few hours." Donald answered.

"Do you know what the name is?" I asked.

"Nope." Donald said.

I nodded.

"I guess we will find out when we get there." Sora said.

"I guess." I said.

* * *

(Hallow Bastion)

"Get away from me!" Hikari yelled and stepped back away from Riku. She gasped at the heartless surrounding her and they attacked. She jumped away from all of the attacks and ran away.

Riku growled and ran after her.

* * *

I held Sora's hand as we jumped on floating ice all the way to the top.

"It's Riku!" Sora said and we made it to the top and I kneeled next to the man who was on the ground.

I touched his face and pulled back. "Here..." I said and grabbed a Potion.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

"There can't be two Keyblade masters. Let the Keyblade choose..." Riku said and he held out his arm.

I struggled as the Keyblade shook.

It disappeared and reappeared in Riku's hands.

"Maleficent was right, you're not fit to save Kairi." Riku said.

"But I'm the one who fought all the way here using the Keyblade." I said.

"You're just a Delivery Boy." Riku said and gave me a wooden sword.

I fell to my knees and listened as Donald and Goofy left me. I waited, but Rika never moved. "Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to leave me? I'm not the Keyblade Master anymore." I said. I heard her walk in front of me and she kneeled next to me.

"That is not my promise." She said.

I looked at her.

"My promise is to help Sora, Donald, and Goofy find who they are looking for. My promise does not say anything about a boy named Riku. It may mention him, but who's name is in front of Donald and Goofy?" She asked.

"My... name..." I whispered.

She stood up and walked to the beast that was standing there.

"Sora..." She said.

I looked back at her.

"You did fight all the way here with the Keyblade... But the Keyblade wasn't what you really fought with," She turned smiling. "You fought with your heart and that's all a warrior needs." She walked away and stopped. "Well boys? You're princesses are waiting for you." She looked up and I saw her tighten her fist. "And I have a friend to save." She whispered and I stood up.

"Thanks, Rika." I said.

"No problem, Sora. Besides..." She held my face and kissed me on the cheek. "I care about you too much to leave you."

I looked at the beast and he looked at us.

"Well then... I guess it's time to introduce each other. I'm Rika and this is Sora." She said pointing at me.

"Just call me Beast." He said and Rika nodded.

"Well, let's go find Kairi, Hikari, and the other Princesses." She said.

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter! It shows how loyal and determined Rika is. ) Chapter 20 is the last one for today.


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into a castle with Sora and the Beast.

The Beast ran off and Riku, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

"Quit while you can." Riku said.

"No, not without Kairi." Sora said.

"The Darkness will destroy you." Riku said.

"You're wrong Riku. The darkness can destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It will never die!" He said.

* * *

I turned and ran off without being noticed. I reached the top of a couple of stairs and turned back to hear fighting words. "Well done, Sora… from this point on… you're on your own… I wish you luck." I whispered and ran off with my visions to guide me.

* * *

Sora defeated Riku and Riku disappeared. "Well Rika, how do you like that?" He asked. He looked around not hearing any response from his blind friend. "Rika?" Sora yelled.

"I think she ran off while we were fighting Riku." Goofy said.

Sora nodded.

"Aren't you going after her?" Donald asked as Sora began to explore the room.

"Nah, without her I wouldn't be with you guys again. Her heart is stronger than all of us put together. I'm sure she'll survive." Sora said.

* * *

I punched a Heartless away and walked through the castle. I walked into a chamber and stopped.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked.

"I'm here for Hikari." I said.

"She's gone; her heart has already unlocked the Keyhole. All we need is Kairi's and that heart lies in-"

"Sora's heart." I finished. "Yes, I know, but while Sora makes his way up here, I will take back Hikari's heart while the Keyhole is not complete," I said. "Even if it will cost me my own heart." I said.

Riku charged with his Keyblade and I blocked his attack with my bow.

I jumped over him and hit my bow hard on his back.

My bow snapped and I dropped it.

I ran off while Riku was recovering from my hit.

* * *

Sora ran into the chamber and found Rika's broken bow. "Rika was here!" Sora said.

"But why is her bow in half?" Goofy asked.

Sora shrugged and took off the string.

"_The string is what made this bow very special. I would never have another without this string."_

Rika's words echoed in his mind.

Sora put it in his pocket and looked up to see Maleficent.


	21. Chapter 21

Sora and Donald reached a platform and Donald was the only one who noticed Goofy unconscious. Sora ran to Kairi's body and shook her. He looked at Hikari's body and looked around for Rika. Sora went back to Kairi to wake her up again.

"It's no use."

Sora looked up.

"That girl has lost her heart just like that girl." Riku said and looked at Kairi then Hikari.

Sora put Kairi down gently and stood up.

"You're… you're not Riku." Sora said.

"The keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku said landing on his feet.

"Princess? Kairi is a princess?" Sora asked and realization hit him.

"_Well boys? You're princesses are waiting for you." Rika looked up and I saw her tighten her fist. "And I have a friend to save." She whispered and I stood up._

_Rika nodded. "Well, let's go find Kairi, Hikari, and the other Princesses." She said._

"Rika... she knew all along." Sora said.

"Yes, Rika has a special gift. In her world one that can see visions is called a Seer. But that is another story. Without Kairi's power the hole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Riku said.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go, give him back his heart!" Sora said.

"But first you have to give the princess back her heart." Riku said pointing his blade at Sora.

Sora fell to his knees as pain erupted in his chest.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What's-" Sora muttered.

"Don't you see yet? The Princess' heart is responding. It's been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" Riku said.

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

"I know all there is to know." Riku said.

"Tell me... Who are you?" Sora asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He said and started to walk towards Sora.

Donald gave a cry and charged at Ansem, but Ansem threw Donald to the other pair of stairs.

A spell made him unconscious like the spell that effected Goofy.

"So I shall release you now Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me to everlasting darkness!" Ansem said and got ready to strike.

"Sora!"

Sora heard Kairi's voice and summoned the keyblade in a split second, blocking the attack. "Forget it! There's no way you're getting Kairi's heart!" Sora said and pushed him off.

I listened to Sora win his battle with Ansem.

Sora walked up to the keyhole hoping to lock it, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we have to wake Kairi up." Goofy said.

"But... how?" Sora asked. "The Keyblade that unlock hearts. I wonder." He said. Sora picked it up.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy yelled.

"Sora, wait!" Donald cried.

Sora turned to his two friends. "I'm sorry Rika, I have to do this." He said.

I nodded. "I understand, very well." I whispered.

He stabbed himself and the princess' hearts were free.

"Sora... Sora!" Donald yelled running after Sora.

Kairi and Hikari opened their eyes and Kairi quickly stood up reaching to catch Sora.

He disappeared once she reached him.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald yelled.

I blinked away tears and sighed.

"Sora can't be... No! I won't let him go!" Kairi said.

"He risked his life to save us, mostly you." Hikari said.

"I'm afraid to say…" She paused.

"No, He's not gone! Sora can't be!" Kairi yelled.

"So you have awakened Princess." Ansem said.

"Now, Hikari… it's time for you to release your power." Ansem said. He walked towards them and froze. "Impossible!" Ansem said.

Riku stood in front of Ansem blocking his way.

"No, you won't use me for this!" Riku said.

"Out of the way! I must need Hikari's heart! The Heart of light!" Ansem said and managed to get past Riku. Ansem went in for Hikari's heart.

"Kari!" I jumped in front of Hikari and Ansem's hand hit my heart.

"Rika!" Hikari said.

I stepped back and closed my eyes.

"Run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku yelled.

Heartless surrounded them.

"But, Rika!" Hikari said.

"Run, Hikari!" I said and she reached for me, but I disappeared.

They all reached the Entrance Hall and Donald and Goofy defeated the Heartless.

They turned to see a Shadow standing there.

It went up to them and Donald hit the Shadow trying to make it go away.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked.

Hikari yelled as Shadows surrounded them.

Donald and Goofy went off to fight them.

Hikari gave a few small punches and kicks.

A group of shadows jumped on Kairi and the shadow and Kairi threw herself on the shadow.

There was a light and standing before Kairi was Sora.

They were once again surrounded by heartless and the beast told them to leave.

"Come with us!" Sora said.

"No, I'm not leaving without Belle." The Beast said. "Now go! The Heartless are coming."

Sora nodded. "Let's go." He told everyone and they left.

Hikari looked back at the closing doors and saw a black wolf with a heartless insignia on its forehead watching her.


	22. Chapter 22

Hikari was miserable. She didn't want to see anybody when they all reached Traverse Town. She took a walk and the rest knew to leave the 13 year old Princess of Heart alone.

Sora still followed her just incase. Sora was surprised at the fact that with every encounter with the heartless a light surrounded her and they disappeared.

"Hikari's heart is the heart of light." Leon told him.

Hikari sighed looking at the stars.

"_Wow, Rika! Look at all those stars! There must be billions of them!" Hikari said._

_Rika looked at the sky. "Maybe more, and do you want to know what I think?" She asked._

"_What?" Hikari asked._

"_I think that those stars are different worlds." She said._

"_Different worlds?" Hikari asked._

"_That's right, Kari, and someday we'll see them. We won't see every single one." Rika gave a laugh. "No, we'll just see a couple, but it will be an adventure!" Rika said._

"_Wow that sounds fun." Hikari said and shivered. "But also scary."_

_Rika smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be strong! We'll fight off anything that causes harm. Besides I won't let anything hurt you." Rika responded._

"_Oh, Rika... can't you stop looking out for me every 24 hours in 7 weeks?" Hikari asked._

"_You know I care about you." Rika said sternly._

_Hikari laughed. "Of course!"_

"But how will you protect me now that you're gone?" Hikari yelled at the stars. "You're in darkness now! You can't protect me!" Hikari whispered and heard soft footsteps. She turned her head to see the wolf with the heartless insignia. She stepped back and the wolf walked closer. "Stay back!" Hikari yelled and light surrounded her.

The wolf just kept coming closer.

"Kari, Watch out!" Sora yelled.

Hikari looked at Sora and the wolf jumped. Hikari yelled and the Wolf landed on her.

It barked and licked Hikari's face.

Sora ran to Hikari dumbfounded.

The wolf looked at Sora and it ran at him.

"Whoa!" Sora said and it jumped on him.

It licked him and panted.

"What's wrong with this heartless? It's... friendly..." Sora said.

"I don't know... I think this Heartless is different." Hikari said and clapped her hands.

The wolf heartless got off and went to Hikari.

Hikari petted it and gasped.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Its eyes! Sora, This heartless is Rika!" Hikari said.

Sora ran up and looked at the wolf's eyes.

It was the same blind eyes, but yellow.

"Wow, it's great to see you Rika!" Sora said.

She barked and wagged her tail.

"Although she has the same eyes, Rika can see. Or else she wouldn't turn her head at you." Hikari said.

"That's true. I wonder if she'll be back to her old self like how Kairi saved me." Sora wondered out loud.

Rika looked at Hikari then to Sora.

They had faces of wonder.

Rika licked Sora's face again and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess she will." Sora said.

Rika barked and ran off towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's tell everyone or else they'll destroy her." Sora said.

Hikari nodded and ran after her dog-like friend.

* * *

Rika fazed through the door and everybody jumped.

"Heartless!" Donald yelled.

"Oh wonderful..." Leon grunted and pulled out his gunblade.

Rika yelped and dodged Leon's blade.

Sora and Hikari stepped in yelling, "Stop! That's Rika!"

Everybody froze and looked at the wolf heartless.

"Rika?" Kairi asked.

She barked from under the bed.

Everybody looked at Rika.

"She's a heartless that we've never seen before." Aerith said.

"That's kind of cool." Yuffie said.

"We have to change her back." Leon said.

"I changed her back before..." Hikari said.

Everybody looked at her.

"I know I can change her back again." Hikari said.


	23. Chapter 23

Rika was armed with teeth and claws as she ripped through Heartless protecting her friends.

"I kind of like the new Rika." Donald said.

"DONALD!" Sora, Goofy, Hikari, and Kairi yelled.

Donald grew red under his feathers and they made it to the waterway.

Rika went inside the waterway and everybody else swam inside.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Hikari got out of the water and braced themselves as Rika shook the water from her fur.

"Rika!" Sora yelled.

Rika smiled as water dripped from her fur.

Sora looked at the blue wall with a white crescent moon on it. He felt a nudge at his leg and looked to see Rika pushing him with her nose.

She walked to the wall and looked at Sora.

Sora walked over to the wall and a light glowed on the wall.

An object floated in the air and went towards Sora.

Sora held out his hand but Rika took the item in her mouth.

"Rika!" Sora yelled.

The wolf Heartless smiled and ran off toward Hikari and the rest.

Sora chased after Rika and Rika hid behind Kairi and Hikari.

"Rika, give it to me now!" Sora said.

Rika gave a wine and Hikari petted Rika's head.

"Please Rika." Hikari said.

Rika walked up to Sora and spat the Gummi block on his hand.

Sora made a face of disgust as he picked up the Gummi block covered in saliva.

"That was rude, Rika." Kairi said.

Rika gave a smile and jumped around them.

"It's alright," Sora said washing the Gummi block.

"She's just playing around." Rika wagged her tail and Sora wringed out the water that clung on the Gummi block.

Hikari, Donald, and Goofy went to the Small house and Rika watched as Kairi gave Sora her lucky charm.

Rika stood up ready to pounce but Sora quickly pocketed the item for safe keeping.

"We're not going through that again!" Sora said.

Rika's ears drooped and Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Promise to bring it back to me?" Kairi asked.

"I promise." He said.

* * *

"But how can I change her back if I'm not coming with you?" Hikari asked.

Rika gave Hikari a stern look and Hikari looked at the ground.

"Rika doesn't want you to get hurt." Sora said.

"But I can protect myself. You saw me right Rika?" Hikari said.

Rika nodded that she saw her friend's power but shook her head refusing to take her along the way to Hollow Bastion.

Hikari groaned in frustration and stormed off.

Rika hung her head in shame.

"It's alright, Rika. Hikari just feels like you're protecting her too much, but it's a good thing that you are." Sora said.

Rika followed them out back to Hollow Bastion.


	24. Chapter 24

Sora, Donald, and Goofy hacked away at the large Behemoth and it disappeared leaving the keyhole unguarded.

Sora sealed the keyhole and they went out of the Dark Depths to meet Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie. "Where's Rika?" Sora asked.

"She went off somewhere." Leon said.

Sora, feeling panic and worry, ran off to see if his friend was alright.

* * *

Rika growled at the large heartless that surrounded her.

Ansem was among them.

Rika yelped as Heartless scratched her body with their sharp, dark claws. Rika lay on the ground and Ansem walked towards her ready to destroy her existence from all worlds.

"Rika!" Sora yelled as he slid down the stairs and threw himself on the wolf Heartless.

Ansem covered his eyes as a light shone around the two and he disappeared.

Sora opened his eyes feeling a body in his arms.

He looked at Rika's unconscious face and shook her.

"Mmm..." Rika groaned and Sora smiled. She opened her blue blind eyes and her hand ran up Sora's arm.

"Sora?" She whispered.

Sora set her on her feet and she put a hand to her chest.

"Yeah, it's me." Sora said grabbing her hand.

Rika smiled.

"Rika!" Goofy yelled and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

Rika winced with a smile still on her face. She crouched down and Donald threw his arms around her neck.

"So what do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"We find Ansem." Sora answered.

"But where do we find him?" Donald asked.

"I know, but first we must return to Traverse Town to meet a new friend." Rika said.

"Huh? Oh, The pages of Merlin's book!" Sora said and dug into his pockets. He unfolded the pages and read them. "Right, let's go back to Traverse town!" Sora said.

* * *

"Rika!" Hikari said and I grunted as Hikari threw herself on me.

"It's nice to see you too, Hikari, but I'm afraid that you'll break my ribs!" I said.

Hikari let me go and I sighed.

We went to Merlin's house and Sora put the pages in order into the book.

"We'll see you later." I said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Sora asked, but the book took him into its own pages.

I walked slowly towards the book. "What use am I? I am a blind girl." I said.

"Hmm... I wish I could help you my dear but I don't have the magic to do so." Merlin said.

I turned to him. "It's is fine. I'm sure I'll find someone, some day." I said.

"Rika, if you were able to see when you were a heartless do you know how we look like?" Goofy asked.

"..." I thought. "I know I was a heartless, but I did not see your faces. I was in darkness watching new visions that has come to my mind." I said.

"Then you must know what's going to happen." Goofy said.

"Yes, but it is not for me to tell you." I said.

"Aww, phooey..." Donald said.

"It's alright, Rika. We understand completely!" Goofy said.

I nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

(End of the World)

I walked along Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Goofy gasped at the sight. "Golly! Is that what's left taken by the heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha!" Donald said.

I frowned and Sora looked at me.

"What's wrong Rika?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong." I said.

"You're vision must be sad huh?" Goofy asked.

I closed my eyes. "Let us go. We must defeat Ansem." I said.

"But if we do beat Ansem and all of the worlds are restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this place? And us?" Sora asked.

"This world will disappear and for us..." I paused and sighed.

"You know what will happen?" Sora asked.

I turned my body towards him and frowned. "Yes, I do, but like I told Donald and Goofy... It's not for me to say." I said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"I have learned the rules of the Sheer. You know what Sheers are right?" I asked.

"Yeah… Ansem told me that you are one." Sora said.

"Then you must know that there are some things I must follow." I said.

Sora was quiet. "Alright then." He said.

We fought our way and made it to the giant orb in the middle of the world. We went in and Sora guided me to all these places with a few slips and trips from time to time. We stopped and Sora told me to stay put.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

I walked to the edge and saw a giant portal. I heard Goofy and Donald's yell and looked back. I saw Ansem holding Rika by the waist smirking at me. "Ansem, let Rika go!" I yelled summoning my Keyblade I was about to charge at him, but Rika's words made me freeze.

"No, Sora! This... must be done..." She said and darkness swirled around her and Ansem.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll meet again later, but after that we won't see each other for a long time. You must be ready for that!" Rika yelled.

"Rika!" I yelled as darkness overwhelmed her and Ansem. I fell to my knees where Rika and Ansem disappeared. "Rika... I... lost you again..." I muttered.

"Sora, Rika said we'll see her again. Rika always keeps her word." Goofy said.

I looked at him.

He had his goofy smile in my face.

"Right… Let's go!" I said.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy closed the door and Sora and the King locked the door.

Sora looked back and saw Kairi. He ran off and Donald went to go after him, but Goofy held him back shaking his head.

"Look." Goofy said and pointed at Rika's figure in the distance.

She turned and smiled at them. "Take care of Sora, guys." She said.

"What will happen to us?" Goofy asked.

"We'll be separated, but we'll find each other." She said.

"But how long?" Donald asked.

"I don't really know, but I know I'll see you again." I said.

"Did you hear that Donald? She said that she'll see us again!" Goofy said.

Donald smiled.

* * *

(Sora's Pov)

I ran towards Rika after I talked with Kairi.

She was turning and waving her arms looking for someone. "Sora, Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm right here!" I yelled.

She turned and walked towards me.

I took her hand and she felt around me to make sure.

"Oh, Sora..." She said.

"Rika, I want to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I-"

The next thing that happened was so sudden it took me a few seconds to realize that Rika was attacked.

"Rika!" I yelled.

She was thrown upwards and whatever that attacked her was gone from Rika's arrow. She started to fall and I was too far to reach her. She fell down, down, down. She disappeared into the darkness.

"RIKA!" I yelled. I lost everything. I lost Kairi, Riku, my home, and most of all... Rika, the girl I loved.


	26. Epilogue

Sora frowned and Goofy and Donald looked at each other in worry.

"Sora…" Donald asked.

Sora looked at Donald with a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I..." Sora sighed but Goofy placed an arm around Sora.

"Of course he is! Besides, Rika told us that she'll see us again!" Goofy said.

"Yeah but when?" Sora asked.

"She didn't know, but all we know is that we'll see her again just as she'll see us!" Goofy said.

"You mean she's going to see again when we find her?" Sora asked.

"Yep, that's what she said!" Goofy said.

Sora nodded. "Alright! And while we're looking for her, we'll have to look for Riku and King Mickey." Sora said.

"Pluto?" Donald asked and they looked at the Yellow dog with an envelope with the king's seal.

"Where have you been Pluto?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, have you seen the king?" Sora asked.

Pluto went off running and Sora smiled at his friend while running.

"Come on!" Sora yelled and they both ran after the King's dog.

* * *

Rika opened her eyes still seeing darkness. She stood up and felt around for anything. She found a wall and sat down.

"Sora... where are you?" I whispered. I felt an odd item in my pockets and reached inside to feel a string. I smiled knowing it was my bow string. 'Sora must have given it back to me when he saved me from the darkness.' I thought. I laid my head against the wall waiting for sleep to take over.

"What have we here?" A voice asked.

I opened my eyes and felt an old hand help me up.

"I see you're homeless, tired, and hungry." He said.

I nodded.

"Would you like to live here with me?" He said.

I felt shy. "No thank you, sir, I... don't want to intrude." I said.

"Oh nonsense, you have the power of a Sheer and I would love to have someone like you to be my assistant. Also, we'll have to fix your eyes." He said.

I turned my head at him and I felt him smile.

"Come, and by the way, what is your name?" He asked.

"Rika." I said.

"Hello, Rika, I'm Master Yen Sid." He said.

A/N: Here is the finish of Blind Adventures! I have the next two stories (yes NEXT two stories) done but not separated by chaters so I'll get to that over the summer or if I have time. I haven't decided the title of it so watch out for "Sequel to Blind Adventures" ). I might post other stories as well as I separate the next KH story because the next one is REALLY long (like 72+ chapters long).

Ja ne, and till the next story!  
KHfan22


End file.
